Hafizullah (detainee)
| place_of_birth = Galdon | date_of_arrest = 2003-02-10 | place_of_arrest= Lejay, Afghanistan | arresting_authority= American soldiers | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 965 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Hafizullah is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 965. The Department of Defense estimates that Hafizullah was born in 1974. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Hafizullah chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_22_1689-1741.pdf#1}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf) from Hafizullah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal pages 1-9 allegations The allegations against Hafizullah were: Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Hafizullah chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_10_21352-21661.pdf#58}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Hafizullah's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 58-66, August 10, 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror According to his records Hafizullah was 66 inches tall. He was only weighed three times, when he arrived at Guantanamo, in May 2003, and in June and July 2003. He weighed 140 pound, 140 pounds, and 140 pounds. Repatriation On November 25, 2009, the Department of Defense published a list of the dates captives were transferred from Guantanamo. According to that list Hafizullah was transferred on December 15, 2006. See also *2003 Lejay firefight References Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released